Talk:The Kids
Electric Company MuzikJunky added this to the pic of Matt Robinson and a kid: "Matt Robinson with Stephen Gustafson, who would go on to be a regular cast member of The Electric Company's Short Circus for four of its six seasons." I asked him on his talk page what the source was for that fact. -- Danny (talk) 16:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::I have the book in which that sketch appears, and I saw that episode on a Noggin broadcast. I also recognized him. Does that help? Peace. —MuzikJunky 06:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, here's an article about the Short Circus -- I don't see a huge resemblance between the kid in that picture and Stephen Gustafson. Does anyone else? -- Danny (talk) 15:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I found this video clip if it is of any help at all. -- Nate (talk) 16:54, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::That is helpful! Okay, now that I see him in action, I agree that it's the same kid. -- Danny (talk) 17:55, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Carlos A few weeks ago, I saw a page that had a link for Carlos, which led to this page. However, the only Carlos listed here is from season 2. The Carlos from 1993-1998 is not listed here, but I was wondering if we should just list him here, or if he should have his own page. --Minor muppetz 19:44, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :There is no other Carlos. You're thinking of Carlo Alban, whose character was Carlo. If you can say more than a sentence about him, go ahead. That's the main reason he doesn't have his own page, finding something to say about him. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:23, 31 May 2007 (UTC) May I add myself? I was a child actor on Sesame Street in the late 70's and early 80's. I don't remember exactly which episodes I was on but I found my pic on the Jellyman Kelly page (far right). So I'd like to add myself to the wiki, but I'm not sure if that's against policy, especially since I have no references. Does anyone have an issue with me listing myself? - Matthew Schwartz 22:03, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :By all means, go ahead and add yourself. We always appreciate input from cast members. --MuppetVJ 22:27, 20 February 2007 (UTC) IMDb kids Nick added this information to the Kids page, which is problematic for a couple reasons. This info comes from IMDb, which is not necessarily the most reliable source, especially for information about very minor appearances. Also, it's not in the proper format to fit in with the rest of the list. I'm putting this info here for now, until it can be verified and integrated into the list. * 'Tatyana Ali: ca. 1984-1989, and Wow, You're a Cartoonist! * '''Josh LaBove: late-1980s, Grouchkateer.http://imdb.com/name/nm1350932/ * Chris Morales: 10 September 1990, appeared on the street, unnamed. * Jessica Peters: 2002-2003, in "The Mark of Elephante", "Elmo, Zoe, Rosita, and Telly Act Out 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'", "Ernie Wants to Have a Honker, Duckie, Dinger Jamboree", episode on 9 July 2002, "Super Grover's Cape"http://imdb.com/name/nm1345177/ * Jessica Sara: 27 December 1996, episode 3551, in "Telly Builds a Tower with Two Monster Girls"http://imdb.com/name/nm0764701/ * Sean Sanders: As "Boy with Cat" in Episode 3976, and a 2002 episode called "The Mark of Elephante" as a Grouchketeer. * Linda Wang: 23 May 1982, appeared as "Mr. Hooper's Little Helper".http://imdb.com/name/nm0910972/ -- Danny (talk) 00:08, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Talking to Papa Bear In the case of Antonio, the segment with him talking to Papa Bear has been used in other episodes. Do we only list the first appearance of a segment, or all appearances? -- Zanimum 15:23, 26 July 2006 (UTC) : Let me rephrase a question. A child only appears in one segment, never in the Street scenes, or anything else, but that one segment. That segment is repeated in multiple episodes, in multiple seasons. Should only the first season be mentioned, or should it be "(season 33-season 34)"? ::Only the first season, of course (or else the specific segment). Otherwise, it misleadingly implies recurrent status. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:39, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Jasmina Lee Does she deserve a page? She's been a semi-regular kid on Sesame and has multiple appearances uploaded to Google Video (thus we can actually state what she appeared in, the voice of the cowgirl in Global Grover: Saskatchewan, in Happy Healthy Monsters, and appeared on Wonder Showzen, Blue's Clues, a Disney World special, Whoopi's Littlebug, MTC Kids Show, Third Watch, and possibly as a model on The Today Show and The Early Show, as well as a prop kid in skits on David Letterman and Last Call with Carson Daly. She's even appeared in a Spaghetti-Os ad, which possibly was the one used for the "proud to sponsor Sesame Street". Or can I add a section to the thing with info on kids that haven't gone on to fame, but still are of note? -- Zanimum 19:24, 11 August 2006 (UTC) : Actually, I've just created it. Jasmina Lee. -- Zanimum 19:35, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Joe-Joe? What is the name of that kid that appeared regularly with Herry, Kermit, etc. including "L, M, N, O, Cookie Monster!" -- Zanimum 19:24, 11 August 2006 (UTC) : John-John, I see. -- Zanimum 19:52, 11 August 2006 (UTC)